


I wish I had stayed (I wish I had been braver)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asami Lin Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Lin's happy. She's in a relationship with a wonderful woman. She'd finally moved on from the heartbreak Kya and Tenzin had caused her. They were even friends.So why was Kya acting like they weren't?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with this pairing.

Tenzin sees her first. Its months after the Triads, months after Kuriva’s trial and it was almost like peace had finally settled in Republic city. Tenzin had stated that peace deserved to be celebrated, which is how she found herself in a posher restaurant than she was used to surrounded by her brothers, Pema, Korra, and Asami. No kids for them tonight.

They’d managed to talk Katara into babysitting. Thank the spirits. Kya loved those children but she also liked peace and quiet.

“Is..is that Lin?” Tenzin’s brow furrowed as he looked behind Kya. “She told me she was working.”

“Maybe she’s working?” Korra said stated as she shoved noodles into her mouth.

“That doesn’t look like something she would be doing if she were working…” Pema trailed off and Kya couldn’t help but turn and look.

She wished she hadn’t.

Lin, dressed in an emerald green suit, had her arm around a woman who was kissing her cheek as the older woman blushed. The woman was dressed in a blue chiffon dress. The woman looked about fifteen years younger than Kya, with dark black hair and blue eyes.

She was southern water tribe.

“Is Lin on a date?!” Bumi yelled across the restaurant, causing Lin to quickly look over at them. Her face dropping instantly.

“Bumi!” Tenzin hissed, as Lin whispered something to her date before standing and walking over to their table.

Kya allowed herself to look over Lin’s outfit. Her eyes trailed up Lin’s body, admiring just how much the suit fit her in all the right places, biting her lip when she noticed Lin was wearing lipstick. Kya couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have those lipstick marks all over her body.

If only she’d had the courage to stay when asked.

“You caught me,” Lin stated dryly, as she arched an eyebrow at Bumi who just grinned up at her from his seat. “I am indeed on a date.”

“She seems…” Asami bean before being cut off by Kya.

“Young.” Kya couldn’t stop the words before they left her mouth, she wanted to desperately throw it back down deep inside her, where the bitter version of herself lived.

“Kya.” Korra’s mouth dropped open and she watched as everyone else cringed.

“Yes, she’s a bit younger but I suppose that’s none of your business.” Lin stared down at Kya who averted her eyes from the intense stare.

“I suppose it isn’t, you just didn’t seem the type, Chief,” Kya replied, figuring she’d already dug the hole, she may as well jump into it.

“To date women?” Lin arched her eyebrow. “I’m fairly certain you knew I was that way inclined, right Kya?”

The implication hung in the air and Kya found herself having to avert her eyes from Tenzin who looked like he was about to implode as it hit him, what Lin meant. They’d been young. A summer love. That had gotten intense fast.

Lin had asked her to stay.

Kya hadn’t.

When she came back, Lin was in the arms of her younger brother.

Then she wasn’t.

But Kya never had the courage to stay, to admit her mistake.

So, Lin had moved on from both of them.

“I meant since you made it clear the age difference between Tenzin and Pema, horrified you.” Kya shrugged and she felt the people around her grow even more awkward with the tension surrounding her.

“Well, I can admit when I’m wrong, maybe he did have the right idea.” She shrugged. “I like her.”

“Wow, committing on the first date?” Kya scoffed.

“Actually, we’ve been together for the past four months.” Lin answered. “I was going to introduce her at dinner next week, though clearly that had been a bad idea, since you clearly have an issue with her, though I’m unsure why.”

“Please.” The older woman snorted. “I do not have an issue with her.”

“Kinda seems like you do.” Korra muttered as Kya glared at her.

“Thanks for the back up there, Avatar.” Lin shook her head. “Look, I don’t know what your issue is Kya, but sort it out, we’re supposed to be friends.”

“Are we?” Kya regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She regretted them even more when Lin’s face filled with pain, before the mask slipped back on.

“Enjoy your evening, I better get back to Mayu.” Lin turned and walked back around to the table where her date awaited, Kya watched as she explained herself before they both got up and left.

The people around her stared at her quietly. Kya wasn’t sure what to say. What could she say? Lin had come over to say hello and Kya had attacked her over her date and then insinuated they weren’t friends. How could she explain herself? How could she defend herself when she didn’t deserve a defense?

“Kya.” Bumi sighed. “You know I’ve always got your back, always will always have but that that was no doubt probably one of the unkindest things, I’ve ever seen you do.”

“I didn’t even think you were capable of being unkind,” Korra stated, eyes still wide in surprise at the exchange.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lin look that hurt before.” Asami shook her head. “Never seen her date either.”

“I get it.” Kya clenched her fists as they leaned against the table. “I’m the worst, I get it.”

“You and Lin?” Tenzin asked eyebrow arching at his eyebrow at his sister.

“Really, you want to talk about this right now, in front of all these people?” Kya sighed, frustrated at her brother.

“Considering how you just belittled Lin and her date in front of all of us and how we’re your family, Korra and Asami included, yes.” He reminded her so much of her father in that moment. So calm and collected, yet the disappointment so obviously etched on his face.

“We were practically kids and then the next time I came home, she was with you anyway.” Kya shrugged, refusing to look at any of them.

“She asked you to stay and you left.” Tenzin surmised. “And now you’re jealous of her moving on, after we both hurt her.”

“Kinda hurt she didn’t try it with me if she had you two…” Bumi murmured as Korra tried her best to stifle a laugh as Pema hit him around the head.

“I’m not jealous!” Kya argued. “Just surprised.”

“Well, your surprise hurt her.” Tenzin sighed. “You owe Lin an apology.”

“I know.” Kya dropped her head into her hands. “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely friendship gives Lin hope, whilst Kya bulldozes her way through Lin's life.

Kya. That’s her first thought when she hears the rapping on her door. Finally come to apologize. Lin can’t help but be surprised it had only taken her 24 hours. Usually, Kya would need to run away to another part of the world and apologize by letter.

She hates that her heart is beating so rapidly in her chest. She’s ready to fling the door open and see the water bender standing there, hand on hip, a smirk on her face. _Sorry about dinner, Beifong, let me make it up to you?_

And Lin would push her away to begin with. She’d tell her she’s taken, that Kya had missed her chance and she was finally happy now. Kya would push her and push her. Remind her of what it felt like when they were together, remind her of how Kya’s lips felt on hers.

And Lin would give into her.

She leans her head on the door and takes a breath before she opens it.

It’s not Kya.

“Not the person you were expecting?” Asami asks softly, hair tied back ad wearing her usual jacket and leggings combo.

“No.” Lin sighs deeply. “Come on in, Sato, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Tea please,” Asami says as she walks in to sit on Lin’s barely used sofa.

“What did you think I was going to bring you, whiskey?” Lin calls out from the kitchen and Asami laughs.

Their friendship was unusual to some. Lin is stand-offish, she is abrasive, she is a lone wolf. Asami is kind, always willing to offer comfort, and finds happiness when surrounded by her loved ones.

But to them, it wasn’t. Both of them knew what it was like to stand in the shadow of an imperfect parent and to love someone from afar for a long time. Though, Korra would eventually realize what was standing in front of her.

They found each other when Korra left for the south pole. It started with bumping into each other in a bar, then they would accidentally turn up at the same and eventually, Lin would invite Asami around for a drink and Pai Sho.

Lin enters the living room and places tea in front of Asami and a whiskey for herself on the metal table in front of the couch. She chooses to sit on the armchair in the corner of the room, so she’s able to face Asami. She wishes she had dressed a little better. After work, she’d thrown her armor off and put on a pair of training sweats and a tank top.

She’d usually make more of an effort but after dinner the night before, she couldn’t even be bothered to stay late at work.

“When Mako called saying you’d left work early, I thought I better check in on you.” Asami, sipped her tea and arched an eyebrow as Lin huffed at her.

“I knew he’d sell me out,” Lin grumbles, huffing harder. “He’s fired.”

“No, he’s not.” Asami chuckles as Lin grumbles further.

“Korra knows you’re here, don’t want her getting jealous?” Lin smirks as Asami rolls her eyes.

“She knows I’ve come to see you, she told me to make sure you weren’t actually bathing in whiskey.” Asami shoots back as Lin laughs.

“I thought about it, but I don’t want to waste the good shit Izumi sends me from the fire nation.” Lin shrugs. “Was saving it for a special occasion.”

“Are you alright?” Asami asks, shaking her head at Lin. “Kya didn’t mean any of those things she said.”

“Oh, she did.” The older woman shoots back the whiskey in her glass. “She was jealous, Kya always goes for the jugular when she is, she was like that for a while when I was with Tenzin, but I’d hoped she’d have grown out of it, well, I thought she was over whatever we had anyway.”

“Maybe, she’s not, maybe this is her realization that there is no getting over on what you had.” Asami offers and Lin shakes her head.

“Kya always called it a summer fling, she always made it out to be a fun summer, until Tenzin and now until Mayu.” Lin sighs as she lets her head drop into her hands, she rubs her eyes. “Fuck, she doesn’t even see me as a friend anymore.”

“She does, she’s just being an idiot because she’s hurting.” Asami moves towards Lin and sits on the floor in front of her, encouraging Lin to look at her. “I thought about doing a lot of stupid things when Korra was gone, when she was back when I thought she and Mako might still…”

“But you didn’t because you knew it would hurt her.” Lin looks at the younger woman and feels tears threaten to fall. “You didn’t want to hurt her.”

“She doesn’t you, trust me, Tenzin gave her hell and she knows she’s done wrong, she’s just scared of coming here, of admitting that she feels something for you.” The younger woman moved forward and wrapped her around the older woman, encouraging a hug out of her.

Lin stiffens at first. She’s still not quite used to how much Asami likes hugs. She’s never been one for them herself but since growing closer to the younger girl and Tenzin’s children, she has been giving them out a lot more. She relaxes in Asami’s arms.

“Thanks Sato.” Lin smiles as she lets the woman go and Asami moves back to the sofa. “Any advice on what I do now, with the woman I’ve been dating for four months and the woman I’ve been in love with since I was a kid?”

“I could say something cheesy like follow your heart, I guess?” Asami chuckles as Lin makes a face at her. “Only you know what to do Lin.”

“Thanks for stopping by Sato, go back to your girl before she dies from being apart from you for five minutes, I’ll be fine.” Lin laughs as Asami shoves her.

“Sure thing, Chief, just know I’m only a call away.” Asami moves her cup to the kitchen and smiles at Lin before she leaves.

Lin sits back in her armchair and stares at the empty glass of whiskey. She wonders what Kya is doing. Wonders if she’s thinking of her. Wonders if she ever thought of her whilst she was away on her travels. She hasn’t done this for a while.

Hasn’t let herself dwell on the heartbreak that never quite healed.

She gets up and pours herself another glass of whiskey. It’s going to be a long night. 

A long night soon turns into a long day. It must be a slow news day as the front cover of the paper is a picture of Asami leaving Lin’s apartment building.

_Chief of Police steals Avatar’s girl_

Lin wants to scream. She wants to stand up and throw the newspaper out of her office window and then head to the Newspaper building and cause an Earthquake until it falls the ground in dust. Instead, she stands and walks out the office, pulling Saikhan to the side and telling him he’s in charge.

He tries to stop her from leaving but she just shrugs him off. She’s done with this week, entirely. She knows if she heads to the bar, she’ll end up wasted and on the front of the paper again. She knows if she goes home, she’ll destroy her apartment.

So, she will go to the only place that ever felt like home.

Air Temple Island.

She walks to the Ferry, avoiding people whispering in the street. She knows she should call Mayu and explain but she doesn’t want to talk to anyone. If anything, all she really wants to do is scream and break things.

But she can’t.

She tries to enjoy the fresh air. Tries to think of anything but shitty reporters, Mayu, Kya, and an apparent affair she didn’t realize she was having with Asami.

She misses Aang.

He’d know what to do. He’d know what to say.

She leans her head against the railings until they dock at Air Temple Island. She walks off the ferry and up the hill. She finds the air benders outside being taught something but Jinora. She smiles at the girl who excitedly waves back.

She carries on walking until she’s at the other edge of the island and collapses onto the grass there. Bending off her armor so her skin touches the grass. She stares up at the blue sky and wonders what her mother can see through the vines. If she’s cursing Lin for being so weak?

Probably.

She can feel Kya walking towards her.

She closes her eyes tightly, as she drops down beside her. Laying down and letting out a soft sigh. She wants to grab Kya’s hand and hold it. She wants Kya to be her tether so she doesn’t float away. So, she doesn’t lose herself in this frustration.

But Kya isn’t one to stay.

So, she shouldn’t.

“Saw the paper, never knew you had such a thing for younger women.” Kya tries to joke but Lin ignores her. “That was probably the wrong time for that joke, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, its been a stressful couple of days, I would have found it funny otherwise,” Lin replies still keeping her eyes shut. “I’m not doing anything inappropriate with Asami, she’s just a friend.”

“Lin Beifong, has another friend apart from the old gang?” Kya grins and turns to look at Lin’s stern face.

“I have other friends other than that and I seem to remember we aren’t friends Kya.” Lin replies coldly. “You made that very clear.”

“I’m sorry, I was horrible Lin, you know we’re friends, I just..” Kya trails off as she sits up to look down at Lin. “Lin…”

Lin opens her eyes and feels her breath leave her. Kya looks like spirit. The sun beaming down on her, hair moving in the wind, her usual water tribe dress looks like its glowing in the sun. She swallows.

“I can’t keep letting you hurt me.” She whispers. “I can’t keep being in love with you but I can’t figure out how to stop.”

“Oh, Lin.” Kya pulls the woman up and wraps her arms around. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are,” Lin says as she pulls away. “You always are Kya.”

“I…” Kya trails off. “Why does this feel like a goodbye?”

“Because maybe it should be.” The younger woman turns away from her. “I can’t keep letting you do this, come back, let you love me, let myself trust you and then you leave anyway.”

“Lin, I’ve changed since that summer, I’ve grown…” Kya begins to argue but is interrupted.

“I’m not talking about the Summer, I’m talking about after Amon, after I lost my bending, I’m talking about that night, that night where I let myself be vulnerable and you whispered, you’d stay and then you were gone.” Lin let herself cry finally. She lets herself sob out of anger and sadness. “Why the fuck have I never been good enough for you to stay?”

Kya sits there, mouth open, begging her mind to come up with an excuse worthy of Lin’s heartache and pain.

She comes up empty.

“I’m afraid,” Kya admits. “I was afraid, I wanted to go with you, I wanted to be with you but I couldn’t, I was afraid to leave my mother, I was too late when my father died and I couldn’t be again and then I was afraid I wouldn’t fit into your life, that when you got your bending back and I knew you would, that you’d have no need for me.”

“Normal people talk about this Kya!” Lin lets out a frustrated shout. “They don’t just run off and pretend it’s never happened!”

“I’ve never been normal and neither have you!” Kya argues back.

“My god, you are so frustrating!” Lin huffs as she punches the ground.

“Oh, because you aren’t, you’ve been avoiding me ever since you found out I was staying,” Kya smirks unkindly. “Who’s running there?”

“Fuck you Kya, did you ever think that I was with Mayu?” Lin snarls, as Kya laughs at her.

“How would I know; she was your dirty little secret.” Kya narrows her eyes as Lin turns to her, eyes dark with anger.

“No, she isn’t.” She disputed. “You’re just jealous.”

“Of a child?” Kya snorted. “I think not.”

“Eats you up doesn’t it, fifteen years younger, so beautiful and happy and the best thing of all, when I’m in bed at night, I’m shouting her name.” Lin sneers as Kya lets out what can only be described as a growl.

Kya’s hand shoots up to the back of Lin’s head and she grabs her hair, pulling her forward and smashing their lips together in a messy, angry, kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue and soon, Lin is pulling Kya on her lap, her hands settling on Kya’s hips as their kiss slows down. Anger replaced with passion.

“Lin!” They hear from behind them. “I’ve been looking…oh.”

Kya breaks the kiss and quickly gets off Lin’s lap, standing up and brushing the dirt off her dress as Asami stands there awkwardly, looking everywhere but the two women. Lin stands up and sighs, looking at Kya who smiles sadly at her.

“Asami, It’s…exactly what it looks like.” Lin sighs and punches the bridge of her nose.

“I assumed so, followed your heart after all then, I hope you spoke to Mayu before coming here.” Asami arches an eyebrow at Lin who just stares at her guiltily. “I’m assuming that’s a no.”

“It’s a no,” Lin mutters. “We were talking then arguing and then…”

“I kissed Lin.” Kya admits, sighing. “Apparently, I can do nothing but bulldoze Lin’s life.”

“That’s not true.” Lin says as she turns to look at Kya. “I mean, yeah it is but sometimes I enjoy it.”

“I guess that makes me feel a lot better and, I will admit, I was jealous.” Kya shrugs. “She’s a younger woman, a young water tribe woman, I couldn’t help but feel like you didn’t want me but.. wanted a younger version.”

“Kya, I have only ever wanted you, that has always been the problem.” Lin sighed again, frustrated at the situation.

“Look, in the nicest possible way, sort your shit out, not only are you two hurting yourself but there’s also Mayu now.” Asami stares at them both as they both look guilty. “Talk this out like adults, instead of trading insults, or going traveling or deciding to drink yourself into a stupor in your apartment, I’ll keep everyone away, just act like adults.”

She turns around and storms away and Lyn can’t help but think, hell hath no fury like Asami Sato. Lin turned to look at Kya, she moved and grabbed Kya’s hand causing the woman to look at her in surprise.

“No more running, Kya.” Lin said softly. “If we’re going to do this, we do it right.”

“No more running.” Kya agreed as they both looked at each other. “I suppose we should talk, properly I mean.”

“Yeah we should.” Lin said as she motions for Kya to sit down again. “We need to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer but I've had some stuff happen recently which makes this hard to write.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you, when we bumped into you in the restaurant.” Kya started. “It was unfair of me.”

“I’m sorry for outing our former relationship to everyone, just to hurt you.” Lin shrugged, as Kya stared out, watching the water move against the island.

“I’m sorry for leaving, both times.” Kya stopped Lin interrupting her, by raising her hand. “I regret not talking to you, properly before I left, it’s likely I still have left the first time but, maybe not the second.”

“I wish you had, I wish you’d have just talked to me but then again I know I would have reacted with anger, its likely I would have pushed you to leave anyway.” Lin admits.

“I’m sorry I kissed you, knowing you had a..partner.” Kya sighs. “I shouldn’t have done, I never should have involved myself into this, I just, I got jealous.”

“She’s really kind.” Lin stated. “Its what drew me to her, but I feel like I’ve looked for you in everyone I have been with.”

“Lin…” Kya said softly, reaching out for her hand.

“Even with Tenzin, it had always been you and I hated myself for it, I told myself I would get over you now, I would stop loving you but I can’t because no matter where I am, I see you everywhere.” Lin shook her head. “I see you in the blue of the sea, I hear your voice in the sound of birds chirping in the morning, I feel your touch when I lay in bed at night, it has always been you.”

Kya couldn’t say anything. Lin was never good with words. She always struggled with saying how she felt but now, she had laid it down in front of Kya. Kya couldn’t help but feel stupid. She had spent most of her life running from Lin. Running from love.

But she sees love now.

Love is forgiving.

Her love is Lin Beifong, admitting she’s always been in love with her, after she has hurt her, after she has ruined her relationship.

“I love you, Lin.” Kya whispered as she leans in and captures her lips in a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lin replies as their kiss breaks.

“Well, that’s sweet and all but you have a girlfriend, remember?” They both freeze.

Mayu.

“Mayu.” Lin moves to quickly stand, she watches as Asami quickly runs in behind them. A clear attempt to warn them before Mayu could get hurt. “I’m…”

“You admitted to me when we first started dating, that you were in love with someone else, that you were moving on though, trying not to love her, but here you are, I came to see you after I saw the papers only to be told you’d left, I tried your apartment, I couldn’t believe you would come here after dinner but where else would you?” Mayu shook her head, fist clenched, anger etched all over her face.

“Mayu, please.” Lin moved towards her but Mayu shook her head.

“I knew you still loved her, I’m such an idiot and now here you are in her arms, how could I be so stupid to think I could compare with Master Kya, wanderer of the world, one of the greatest healers in the world, owner of Lin Beifong’s heart, I just never imagined you would be so cruel as to kiss her and admit your feelings when you’re still with me.”

“My sorry isn’t good enough, I know but I am, I’m sorry.” Lin sighed sadly as Mayu wiped at her tears angrily.

“Fuck you, fuck both of you, I hope you find your happiness Lin, truly I do, but please, don’t ever contact me again.”

They watched as Mayu walked away and Lin couldn’t help but wonder how many people would end up interrupting them kiss. She also couldn’t help but slam her foot on the ground, the Earth beneath it groaning as she yelled fuck.

“Sorry.” Asami winced. “I tried to get ahead but people kept trying to talk to me.”

“It’s not your fault, I should never have done this, should never have tried to date someone whilst I’m in love with someone else.” Lin huffed.

“This is my fault.” Kya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I should never of kissed you.”

“You’re both at fault.” Asami shrugged. “But, with time she’ll heal, she’ll find someone and probably talk shit about you both for the rest of her life.”

“That we do deserve.” Kya agreed. “I’m sorry you had to get involved in this.”

“Lin’s my friend, you are too.” Asami smiled. “Of course, Chief Beifong owes me and Korra a double date now of course.”

“I…” Lin wanted to argue but Asami was smirking at her and she knew she owed the girl something for putting up with all this drama. “I do and I’ll pay.”

“You don’t have to pay Lin.” Asami laughed but soon stopped when she was pulled into a tight hug, shocking both Kya and herself.

“Thank you, thank you for listening, thank you for being my friend, if you ever tell anyone about this, I’ll deny it and burn your factory down, so people don’t get suspicious its me but thank you.” Lin let out a laugh as she tried to jab her.

“You two are pretty close huh, maybe the papers were right?” Kya grinned as Asami laughed harder and Lin shook her head.

“They better not be.” Korra mock glared as she walked towards them. “Saw Mayu leave, I’m pretty sure she’s going to burn down the police station.”

“I would let her.” Lin sighed once again. “What a dick move on my behalf.”

“We could beat ourselves up about it for the rest of our life but nothing will change.” Kya moved to wrap an arm around Lin’s waist. “We have a long road ahead of us Beifong.”

“I suppose we do.” Lin smiled at Kya. “Ready to make up for lost time?”

“Chief, not in front of the girls!” Kya said as she looked shocked before breaking out in laughter.

“I don’t need to think about this.” Korra grimaced.

“I have to hear you and Asami shove your tongues down each other’s throats whenever you join me on a mission,” Lin grumbled. “You can deal with this and I also meant, maybe go out for dinner or eat at my place.”

“It’s a date chief.” Kya grinned. “It’s a date.”


End file.
